


Lovely, Reckless, Bold

by marsella_1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Friendship, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Romance, nct aka girls
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: фем!сборник о прелестных девушках
Kudos: 2





	1. Джехён/Тэён; «Roll Over»

**Author's Note:**

> старьё из 2018; некоторые имена изменены, на содержание это никак не повлияет)

Джихён говорит:  
— Научи меня кататься.

Водит носком кеда туда-сюда, потирает руки и, почесав нос, добавляет:

— На роликах, — она достаёт из коробки бело-зелёные роликовые коньки, смахивает пыль и жалобно просит: — Ну, пожалуйста.

Тэён вздыхает, присаживается рядом, смотрит на подругу и понимает, что отговаривать её от этой затеи — гиблое дело (месяц игнора и расшатанная психика после отказа завести ящерицу надолго запомнятся Тэён). Джихён глядит странно, будто с надеждой, крепко прижимая ролики к себе. 

В этот момент солнечный луч проникает в их комнату через неплотно задёрнутые шторы, светит в лицо ярко, играется на стенах бликами. 

Джихён улыбается широко, смешно дёргая кудрявым хвостом, поправляет отросшую чёлку, а потом неловко подмигивает, сделав руками "сердечко".

Тэён сдаётся.

/

Недалеко от студенческого общежития, в котором живут девушки, располагается небольшой парк. Джихён надевает ролики, встаёт на асфальт не без помощи подруги, благо, что тут есть велосипедные дорожки, иначе пришлось бы кататься (вернее, ползать) перед другими студентами, населяющими два здания от института.

Тэён качает головой, оглядывая девушку с головы до ног.

— Где защита? Почему наколенники не надела? И где шлем?

Джихён мямлит что-то про неудобство, отсутствие времени и вообще, это не так уж и важно.

Тэён внутренне молится и со вздохом становится рядом, поддерживая подругу за руку и помогая ей сделать первые шаги на жёстком асфальте; кататься немного трудно вначале, но через двадцать минут Джихён уже уверенно скользит по твёрдой поверхности, попеременно отталкиваясь то одной ногой, то другой. 

Тэён садится на скамейку чуть в стороне, намереваясь отдышаться и отдохнуть от энергично размахивающей руками и хохочущей подруги. Ветер треплет кудри, хвост болтается при каждом повороте головы, мягкая юбка обнажает бледные ноги, покрытые ссадинами колени и крохотный шрам на левой икре, о котором знают лишь самые близкие.

Пока Тэён мечтает о чём-то своём, Джихён паникует и кричит так громко, что редкие посетители парка уходят подальше.

— Я не могу остановиться!

Она разогналась слишком сильно, из-за чего торможение может обернуться травмами. Тэён вскакивает и выставляет руки вперёд, словно хочет поймать подругу, но это бесполезно, понимает она, когда Джихён врезается в неё со всей силы и валит с ног. 

На земле не так больно, как на асфальте, поэтому Тэён лишь потирает ушибленный затылок и локоть; Джихён перекатывается на спину и начинает громко смеяться, не обращая внимания на ноющую боль в пояснице. Похоже, она очень сильно ударилась головой, думает Тэён и наклоняется ближе, изучая лицо и тело девушки на наличие царапин и ушибов. 

Джихён вдруг замолкает и протягивает руку ко лбу Тэён, вытаскивая травинки из копны светлых волос, обрамляющих лицо. Когда она заканчивает, то не спешит отстраняться, смотря прямо в глаза напротив. Тэён затаивает дыхание, не смея нарушить зрительный контакт, ждёт, что будет дальше.

А потом Джихён притягивает её к себе и нежно целует, невесомо, почти не прикасаясь губами к её. 

Тэён дышит часто, улыбается смущённо и тихо спрашивает, зная наперёд ответ:

— Покатаемся?


	2. Донхёк/Марк; «Stressed Out»

Минхи накрывается одеялом с головой, лишь бы не слышать собственных мыслей. Они ни на минуту не затихают, предлагая ей не самые радужные перспективы будущего, напоминают о том, что она не всесильна и справиться с проблемами не сможет. Всё это слишком давит, удручает и сводит с ума.

Не очень хорошая успеваемость в учёбе, бесконечные ссоры с родителями, которые недовольны выбранной специальностью дочери, поганое настроение каждый день выливаются в стресс.

Минхи ничего не хочет делать, никуда не хочет идти; единственное, чего желает её сердце — абсолютный покой и умиротворение, чего она так долго не может добиться.

Донхёк знает об этом, а ещё она знает, что её онни самая добрая и понимающая на свете, поэтому старается не шуметь и ничем не раздражать отдыхающую девушку.

Она делает им обеим по чашечке какао с зефиром и тихо входит в общую спальню. Минхи греется под одеялом, безразлично уставившись в одну точку на стене; Донхёк помнит, что это пройдёт, просто нужно немного подождать и побыть рядом.

Когда какао чуть остывает, она протягивает кружку Минхи и мягко убирает одеяло с лица.

— Попробуй, он с зефирками, как ты любишь, — девушка приподнимается на локтях, и Донхёк помогает ей сесть. — Я правда старалась.

Через пару недель онни будет в норме, обещает себе младшая, и кладёт голову ей на плечо. Минхи поворачивает голову и утыкается носом в мягкую макушку, коротко целуя тёмные волосы.

— Спасибо, Хёкки.

Для Донхёк в этот момент весь мир переливается яркими красками.

/

На улице холодно, снег валит мелкими хлопьями, под ногами хрустит лёд. Вытащить Минхи из-под тёплого одеяла оказалось задачей не из лёгких, но Донхёк не привыкла сдаваться. Красный шарф крупной вязки обмотан вокруг шеи старшей, надёжно прикрывая длинные волосы и уши; шапки она не носит, и снежинки падают прямо на светлые пряди, оседая и запутываясь в них. 

Донхёк бегает вокруг онни, пытается растормошить, а у самой от досады даже слёзы выступают — Минхи равнодушна к красивым зимним пейзажам и лесу, словно из сказок. Ей грустно и одиноко, не хватает ласковых маминых объятий и папиных слов поддержки. Детство осталось позади, и хочется вернуться обратно, в сладкие и беззаботные годы, когда родители заботились о ней, и друзья из школы гуляли с ней до вечера.

Сейчас школьных друзей нет, но есть Донхёк, которая дороже всех их вместе взятых: именно она разбавляет её скуку и снимает стресс всеми возможными способами. И то, что она чувствует к ней, не только лишь благодарность — это нечто большее, согревающее сердце в откровенно плохие минуты, это привязанность, которая за два года сделала из них близких подруг.

Когда Донхёк смеётся, падая на белый снег, раскидывая руки-ноги в стороны, Минхи невольно улыбается ей и завидует немножко инфантильному и игривому характеру соседки по квартире. Возможно, Донхёк именно такая, какой Минхи хотела бы быть.

Они лежат на земле вдвоём, глядя в небо, словно никого больше в этом мире не существует. Снег попадает за шиворот, в рукава куртки и в кроссовки, заставляя съёживаться от холода. Минхи озябла сильно, поэтому растирает руки и поднимает шарф выше, до носа. 

Донхёк смотрит на неё с интересом, берёт руку подруги в свою и делает то, от чего у Минхи всё внутри переворачивается: она дышит в её ладошку, пытаясь согреть, и на секунду прикасается своими губами, оставляя лёгкий поцелуй. 

Минхи смущена и удивлена, но прижимается ближе к девушке, поворачиваясь к ней полубоком. Донхёк проводит пальцем по её щеке и, наклонившись, быстро целует, выдыхая признание. Снежинка падает на её правый глаз, из-за чего она долго трёт веки, размазывая подводку. Минхи, увидев лицо Донхёк после этого, заливается смехом и валится обратно на снег, размахивая руками, чем смешит подругу. Они обнимаются, каждая думая о своём.

И жизнь становится чуточку лучше.


	3. Доён/Юта; «Notice Me, Senpai»

Город окутывают сумерки.

Доён бежит-бежит-бежит, не останавливаясь.

На часах — без четверти шесть, на душе усердно скребут кошки, во рту — сухость от бесконечного бега и усталости. Если Доён не самая большая неудачница в этой жизни, то кто тогда: нужно ещё постараться опоздать на языковые занятия в первый же день. Между прочим, те самые занятия, запись на которые она со скрипом на сердце выпрашивала у матери, объясняя это тем, что японский ей понадобится при поступлении. Куда именно она собирается поступать, Доён так и не сумела сказать. Впрочем, она до сих пор этого не знает.

В любом случае, знание дополнительного языка никогда не помешает.

Поэтому она ускоряется и практически вбегает в нужный класс, расположенный в специально обустроенном для этого центре — здание трёхэтажное, и Доён снова бежит по лестнице все три этажа (господи, как же она ненавидит эти нескончаемые ступеньки).

В классе всего несколько студентов, и Доён благодарит всех существующих и не очень богов, радуясь, что о её позоре узнает не так много народу. Быстро повесив куртку на вешалку, она присаживается за отдельную парту, ненароком задевая плечом какую-то девушку (сегодняшний день богат на неудачи) и неловко извиняясь перед ней. 

Преподавателя ещё нет, поэтому Доён вздыхает и трёт руками глаза, мысленно ликуя, что её опоздание не привело ни к какому коллапсу (ну, только если чуть-чуть). Пожалуй, этот вечер можно было бы назвать относительно спокойным, если бы не одно обстоятельство.

Преподавателем оказывается та самая девушка, которую Доён минуту назад сшибла. Температура тела внезапно поднимается, а желание ударить себя по лбу растёт в геометрической прогрессии. Вероятно, только Ким Доён может прийти на занятие, предварительно не узнав, кто будет его вести. 

Юка-сан (так представляется девушка) выглядит не старше Доён, но оконченный университет и несколько лет преподавания языка о многом говорят впечатлённым студентам. В классических брюках и светлой блузке, она кажется доброй и спокойной особой; аккуратное тёмное каре обрамляет её миловидное лицо с маленькой родинкой над губой. Доён ловит себя на том, что неприлично долго пялится на неё (и на пухлые розоватые губы тоже).

В качестве вводного занятия, чтобы сильно не нагружать студентов, Юка-сан предлагает кратко рассказать о себе и начинает первой. Доён узнаёт, что Накамото-сэнсэй приехала из Осаки, у неё есть старшая сестра, работающая в ресторане; дома у Юки-сан остался маленький шпиц Тото, которого она безмерно любит. Она завершает свою речь и передаёт слово молодому мужчине за первым столом. Доён пропускает мимо ушей его болтовню, потому что не может отвести глаз от преподавательницы. Она смотрит на неё ровно до тех пор, пока не сталкивается с удивлённым взглядом девушки. 

И в этот момент Доён осознаёт, что жизнь потихоньку, кирпичик за кирпичиком, начинает рушиться. 

Потому что улыбка Накамото-сэнсэй слишком красивая. 

Потому что она сама — невероятная, потрясающая и такая тёплая, как весеннее солнце (Доён вздрагивает и съёживается от январского мороза).

А когда Юка-сан просит её остаться после занятия и долго-долго говорит, держа обеими руками ладонь девушки, Доён понимает, зачем так долго просила мать записать её на курсы.

Взаимное притяжение между ней и Юкой, именуемое судьбой, усиливается с каждой минутой и часом.

И однажды Доён сходит с трапа, ступая на японскую землю.

Осака встречает цветением вишни, ярким солнцем и губами Юки на её щеках.


	4. Джонни/Тэн; «My Little Pony»

Джоан не предполагала, что когда-нибудь увидит Читтапон настолько взвинченной и сердитой. Казалось, что девушка просто не способна злиться или хмуриться, потому что Джо заставала её всегда в хорошем расположении духа. В такие прекрасные дни она улыбалась ярко-ярко, собирала волосы в хвостик на макушке и красила аккуратный рот персиковым блеском (который, старшая, к слову, обожала — особенно на губах Читы). 

Теперь же она ходит по комнате туда-сюда и метает гневный взгляд на соседку. Джо становится не по себе, и ещё ей почему-то страшно. Она решает выяснить, в чём, собственно, дело. Если она является причиной плохого настроения Читы, то лучше обезопасить себя и погулять часок-другой (на большее младшую не хватит — не умеет она злиться слишком долго), ну мало ли. 

— Может, скажешь, что стряслось?

— Он забыл моё имя, представляешь? Мы встречаемся целых две недели, а он даже не помнит, как меня зовут! — Чита плюхается на диван рядом с Джо, и та на всякий случай отодвигается подальше, чтобы не попасть под горячую руку девушки.

— Оу, я так полагаю, сейчас он уже бывший?

— Абсолютно, — Чита кивает подруге, — знать его не желаю, раз ему всё равно на мои чувства и моё имя. Мог бы, для приличия, придумать мне какое-нибудь прозвище, раз у него такая плохая память.

— Тебе нравятся прозвища? — Джо вопросительно поднимает бровь, словно не веря в услышанное.

— Да, очень, — смущённо отвечает младшая, упираясь ладонями на колени. — Было бы здорово, если кто-то дал бы мне интересное прозвище.

— Ну, можно тогда я буду называть тебя «Пони»?

— Я что, по-твоему, лошадь? — Возмущается Читтапон, разворачиваясь к подруге. 

— Все мы немного лошади, — флегматично замечает Джо. На этот аргумент Чита только фыркает и складывает руки на груди. Это означает, что данный факт не особо убедителен и продолжать дискуссию нет смысла.

— Неужели не можешь придумать ничего нормального?

— Хмм, постой-ка, похоже, у меня есть кое-что на примете.

— Ну, не томи, — просит Чита и заглядывает в глаза Джо выжидательно.

— Тэни, — наконец, выдыхает Джоан и ожидает реакции девушки. 

— Что? — Чита округляет глаза. — Но почему именно Тэни?

— Потому что мы с тобой познакомились десятого числа в десятом месяце ровно два года назад, помнишь? У тебя тогда ещё были длинные волосы, и ты завязывала их в смешные хвостики по бокам.

Чита от воспоминаний плавится, потому что хочет вернуть то беззаботное время, когда им с Джо было немного неловко в первые дни после знакомства. С тех пор мало что изменилось, но поддержка подруги и её вечная готовность защищать маленькую Читтапон льстили девушке. Ей нравится разговаривать с Джоан, слушать мягкий грудной голос, вдыхать аромат тонких сигарет старшей, которые она изящно держит в своих пальцах. А ещё ей очень нравится просто быть рядом со старшей.

Чита укладывает голову на плечо Джо и берёт её за руку, сплетая пальцы вместе.

— Хорошо, я буду твоей Тэни.

Джоан улыбается и думает, что ей всё-таки крупно повезло встретить эту взбалмошную, но невероятно очаровательную девушку.


	5. Джено/Ренджун; «Sunflowers In My Arms»

Ренджун сидит на земле, подогнув под себя ноги, и слабо щурится от яркого солнечного света; вокруг только безмолвное море подсолнухов, этих трогательных и величественных цветов, возвышающихся над ней, такой маленькой и тонкой. Джено под боком мурлычет под нос какую-то незамысловатую песенку, останавливаясь в те моменты, когда мелкие насекомые подлетают слишком близко и отвлекают от работы. 

В руках у них — блокноты и ручки, а впереди целое лето, таинственное и загадочное, интригующее и манящее. Для двух девушек, познакомившихся всего пару дней назад, они слишком дружны. Ренджун — потому что найти кого-то своего возраста в немногочисленных жителях деревни довольно трудно; Джено, вероятно, по этой же причине. В любом случае, они есть друг у друга, и больше ничего не имеет значения.

Солнце поднимается выше, голову и непокрытые плечи печёт. На лице из-за него тут и там появляются веснушки, и Рена ненавидит их, изо дня в день пытаясь замаскировать кремом. Но Джено смеётся, как и сейчас, и говорит, что ей нравятся эти крохотные точечки, словно золотая пыльца осевшие на носу и щеках девушки. Она и сама хочет заполучить такие же, но не выходит — только кожа обгорает, покрываясь красными пятнами и доставляя не очень приятные ощущения. 

Ренджун наносит штрихи на лист бумаги, но вскоре откладывает ручку — настроения нет, как и вдохновения. Она засматривается на красивый профиль подруги, на длинные ресницы и сомкнутые губы. Джено серьёзна как никогда, и это выглядит забавно, особенно, когда она морщит нос и от отчаяния запускает пальцы в тёмные волосы. Девушка вздыхает, поворачиваясь к Ренджун, и кладёт голову ей на плечо.

— У меня ничего не получается, ни капельки, — она дуется и ещё раз глубоко вздыхает, утыкаясь лбом в ключицы подруги. — Рена, ну что мне делать?

— Может, нам лучше немного отдохнуть? — Предлагает она, глядя на погрустневшую Джено. — Давай забудем о рисовании, о том, что нас беспокоит, и просто расслабимся. 

Лежать на земле неудобно, даже жестковато, но их это не волнует — Джено жмётся к старшей, обнимая за талию и вдыхая цветочный аромат её духов. Рена осторожно касается кисти подруги и сжимает её ладонь в своей руке. За высокими стеблями растений их никто не увидит — ни бабушка, ни соседи, ни кто-либо ещё. Это поле сегодня — только их, и ничьё более. 

Подсолнухи качаются в такт ветру, колеблясь от малейшего дуновения, танцуя под музыку зефира. Птицы в небе поют песни о свободе и светлом чувстве первой любви.

Веснушки на лице Рены покрывает лёгкий румянец, дыхание сбивается, когда Джено целует в уголок губ, после стыдливо пряча глаза и тихонько посмеиваясь. 

И это лето отныне — только для них двоих.


	6. Лукас/Чону; «Pink Paradise»

Их распахнутого настежь шкафа вываливается одежда, подталкиваемая не совсем заботливой рукой, — Чона уже битый час не может подобрать наряд на сегодняшний вечер. Между прочим, очень важный вечер, потому как свидания с первым красавчиком института она добивалась долго и упорно. И таки добилась своего. Вот только радости это отнюдь не прибавляет — ей совершенно нечего надеть.

Блуза с джинсами не смотрятся совсем, цветастый комбинезон кажется ей слишком вычурным, даже нелепым, а голубая юбка ярким пятном расползается на узких бёдрах. Чона вздыхает и садится на пол, жутко уставшая и недовольная. 

Юкхи на своей кровати тихо посмеивается, во все глаза глядя на соседку по комнате, — а глаза у неё, надо сказать, большие-пребольшие, светло-карие, обрамлённые густыми ресницами. Чона ей очень завидует, потому что младшая никогда не красится благодаря своей яркой внешности, которая не вызывает ничего, кроме восхищения. Юкхи этому не придаёт никакого значения, всё так же игнорируя косметику и облачаясь в привычные толстовки со спортивными штанами. И выглядит она всегда такой уютной и мягкой, что хочется прижаться к ней и никуда не отпускать, чтобы грела своим теплом и добротой. 

— Помоги мне, пожалуйста, — Чона не просит — молит. Её голос тускнеет, а руки безвольно свисают вниз, как у тряпичной куклы. Юкхи вскакивает и вмиг оказывается рядом с подругой. (И Чоне вовсе не обязательно знать, что она была и всегда будет хрупкой фарфоровой куколкой для младшей).

— Что конкретно ты хочешь надеть? 

— Я не знаю, — честно отвечает Ким, поникая ещё больше. Юкхи спохватывается и кладёт руку на её плечо, утешая. — Я почти всё перемерила, но ни один образ мне не понравился. Я сама запуталась и не понимаю, что именно хочу видеть на себе.

— Может, тогда беспроигрышный вариант?

— Треники с футболкой на первое свидание с парнем моей мечты? Ты серьёзно?

— Ну, со мной это обычно работает, — обиженно бурчит Юкхи. 

— Неужели? И когда ты в последний раз была на встрече с парнем?

Младшая замолкает, опуская глаза в пол, и неловко дёргает пальцами, снимая-надевая кольцо на указательном. Чона понимает всё без слов и каких-либо объяснений. 

— Ты ведь не была на свиданиях, верно? 

Юкхи слабо кивает и почему-то краснеет. Чона находит это крайне очаровательным и удивляется такой наивности и искренности девушки. За два года совместного проживания в одной комнате в общаге она только сейчас додумалась спросить подругу об отношениях. Чоне стыдно за то, что она не интересовалась жизнью Юкхи и говорила только о себе. Возможно, она действительно заботилась лишь о собственной персоне, наплевав на чувства младшей и её тонкие намёки, которые она посылала в течение долгого периода, а потом перестала, отчаявшись получить ответ. 

Чона берёт руку Юкхи в свою, пальцами поглаживая тыльную сторону ладони. Она подползает ближе, утыкается носом в изгиб шеи и вдыхает аромат шоколадного геля, ставшего уже родным за многие месяцы соседствования. Юкхи дышит прерывисто, не смея повернуть голову и столкнуться с нежностью в чужих глазах. Она отодвигается подальше и мельком замечает розовое платье в самом углу шкафа. 

— Я нашла то, в чём ты пойдёшь на свидание. 

Чона непонимающе смотрит, как долговязая фигура младшей поднимается и тянется за лёгкой тканью. Тонкое розовое платье, полупрозрачное, с узкими бретельками, выглядит довольно комично в руках Юкхи, вертящей его туда-сюда, чтобы разобраться, где тут лиф, а где рукава. Чона встаёт и протягивает ладонь, намереваясь забрать вещь, и на секунду их пальцы сталкиваются. Вон вздрагивает и выжидательно смотрит на подругу, не решаясь пошевелиться или что-то сказать.

И тогда на помощь приходит Чона, наспех надевающая платье. 

— Собирайся, дорогая, сегодня нас ждёт чудесный вечер. 

Юкхи от удивления открывает рот и теряется, а моментом позже улыбается смущённо, приглаживая пряди коротких волос.

Всё-таки её онни самая прекрасная и лучшая на свете.

(и никто не сумеет переубедить Юкхи в этом)


End file.
